


The Bard that Can Make a Witcher Sing for Him

by Thiocyanate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bard Jaskier | Dandelion, Begging, Bisexual Lambert (The Witcher), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Safewords, Singing, Swearing, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Geralt brings Dandelion to Kaer Morhen for the winter, much to Lambert's chagrin.The bard's singing drives Lambert nuts and he is an exceptional asshole because of it (like...more than normal)A bit of edging proves that this bard isn't the only one to sing his praises.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Bard that Can Make a Witcher Sing for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another reader request! 
> 
> Taking more requests right now. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

It was early winter and the witchers of Kaer Morhen had just returned from their time on the path. 

It was business as usual: Geralt was nowhere to be found, Eskel was pacing or doodling, Vesemir was reading or doing general upkeep of the building, and Lambert was drunk as fuck. 

Lambert was typically a heavy drinker but he found himself downing more and more since Geralt decided to bring his bard friend to the keep. 

"Gods damn you, bard. Shut the fuck up already!" Lambert slurred to Dandelion, who was singing softly to himself. 

"Hmm? I'm not that loud. I need to finish this song. Just ignore me" 

"I'm fucking trying! Why are you so damn obnoxious?" Lambert yelled

"Why are you so rude?" Dandelion snapped back harshly.

"Suck my dick, you stupid fuck!"

"If I do will you leave me be?" Dandelion asked.

Lambert froze. He wasn't expecting a proposition. 

"Of course the bard is a whore" Lambert sneered, grabbing Dandelion roughly by the wrist and leading him to his room.

"Take your clothes off. Lie on the bed, on your back" Dandelion asked.

"You aren't giving orders here!" Lambert sneered.

"I'm merely requesting that you get into a position where I can comfortably suck you off" Dandelion replied calmly "if you would rather that I do not suck your---" he was cut off abruptly.

"Okay! I'm going...see? I'm g-o-i-n-g. SEE?" Lambert dramatically stripped and layed down.

Ignoring Lambert's sarcasm, Dandelion kneeled down and licked his inner thighs, earning a soft sigh from the witcher.

He licked all the way up his inner thighs, ignoring the now hardened cock in front of him; Lambert was yet to complain. His eyes were fluttered shut as he let Dandelion indulge him. A much better use of his mouth, he thought.

Dandelion scooched up to straddle Lambert's hips, rubbing his hands up and down Lambert's chiseled chest. 

Although he groaned, the witcher had yet to speak. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice Dandelion grab handcuffs.

The cool metal snapped him out of his reverie. "The fuck?" Lambert groaned.

"Now we can really get started" Dandelion grinned mischievously. 

"Listen, bard, you better fucking uncuff me now or I swear I'll---"

Dandelion cut him off "or you'll what? Not let me suck you off?"

Lambert let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't reply.

Dandelion pulled out more handcuffs and began to cuff Lambert's legs.

"Now, I'm going to make you sing, dear witcher. You're going to learn to not be such a prick. I'm going to touch you and make you feel the most wonderful things. Right when you're about to finish, I am going to stop. I'm going to tease you for as long as I feel like and you're going to be a good little wolf and take it. Are we clear?"

"You...you can't be serious…" Lambert said flatly.

"I'm very serious. However if you do want me to stop, say 'aard' and I'll stop, uncuff you and we won't continue. But otherwise, your pleas fall on deaf ears" Dandelion explained.

"More like tone-deaf ears" Lambert grumbled

"What was that?" 

"Nothing"

"Though so"

Dandelion took Lambert's cock in his hands and stroked it lightly, circling the tip with the pads of his fingers.

Lambert let out a content sigh.

Soon, Dandelion stroked him with earnest, causing the witcher to buck into his touch.

Lambert's breath quickened and he was making fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. 

Bucking desperately, Lambert was chasing his high, which was so close he could taste it.

And then Dandelion stopped. 

Lambert cried out in protest and kept bucking his hips, but found no relief. 

"Well?" Dandelion asked 

"Fuck you" Lambert snapped

"Hmm...you clearly aren't learning much"

"I just want to cum! When I get my hands on you--"

Lambert's breath hitched as Dandelion sucked gently on the head of his dick. 

He swirled his tongue at the tip and provided the perfect amount of suction. It was nearly overwhelming. 

Arching his back and gasping was Dandelion's signal: he stopped again.

"No...ugh. Just...let me finish" Lambert whined.

"Beg for it. Tell me how much you desperately need my mouth...the one that annoys you so much"

"I'm not that desperate" Lambert sighed.

"Not yet" Dandelion smiled

And with that he grabbed Lambert's dick. Immediately, the witcher bucked up and attempted to get some more friction.

"Mmm I don't think so" Dandelion chastised

Lambert had no witty comeback, not when he was being stroked so perfectly. His head was spinning, he needed more.

But Dandelion stopped. 

Lambert groaned in frustration.

"This little show has got me really worked up. I think I'm going to stroke myself now for a bit" 

"No...wait" Lambert breathed "let me suck you?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely"

Dandelion moved so that he was straddling Lambert's face, slowly lowering himself into Lambert's waiting mouth. 

Lambert was sent into a frenzy, sucking with such fervor that Dandelion forgot his own name for a moment.

"Oh..Lambert…" he moaned loudly "finish me and then I'll let you cum"

On cue, Lambert sucked and licked with outstanding technique. 

Dandelion's legs were shaking, but Lambert grabbed his hips to steady him as he finished him off.

"Oh shit! Lambert!" Dandelion gasped and then moaned as he finished down Lambert's throat.

Catching his breath, he looked to Lambert, who stared back at him like a begging pup.

"What a good little wolf…" he said through ragged breaths.

"Dandelion...please...please" Lambert whined pathetically. 

"Right, right"

Positioning his face at Lambert's dripping cock, he took the whole thing to the base. 

He bobbed up and down while swirling the tip and underside with his tongue.

Considering the constant denial, Lambert wasn't going to last long.

Pulling off, Dandelion looked at Lambert mischievously "you know I should actually go practice my singing now, since you won't hear it from here"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Lambert yelled and then changed his tone, hoping for some mercy "please, please, I need this. I'm going to go insane! Please...I'll never complain again! I swear! Just please finish me!"

"And I was just messing with you" Dandelion laughed "but now I'm holding you to that"

Before any form of protest could leave Lambert's lips, Dandelion swallowed him up again. 

He continued his technique of suction and tongue, as well as squeezing his balls every so often.

Lambert squirmed under him, the stimulation bordering on uncomfortable after being denied so long.

Finally, he lost it completely. Pulling against the handcuffs attached to his wrists so hard that they broke. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!"

Lambert exploded down Dandelion's throat. His release was intense and left his head spinning as he gasped for breath. 

"Are you okay?" Dandelion asked, uncuffing his feet and rubbing the marks that were left behind.

"Yeah...that was...intense" Lambert admitted.

"I can see that. I'm glad I could at least make you feel good"

Lambert chuckled "I think I'm going to rest now...stay with me, will you?"

"Of course" Dandelion smiled as he layed down beside the witcher, who curled up towards him.

"Dandelion?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song"

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
